After Tithonus
by Brandon
Summary: Post-ep for Tithonus


TITLE: After Tithonus   
SPOILER WARNING: Tithonus   
RATING: R, for sexual situations   
CONTENT WARNING: MSR.   
CLASSIFICATION: VRA   
SUMMARY: Tithonus post-ep. Alternate universe, in which Mulder was the one who worked the Fellig case. Based on the following quote: "I think I'd become a hermit, actually. That way I'd never have to deal with losing someone I loved." -- Fox Mulder, "But Ourselves", by Marguerite   
Of course, any lameness is my own doing.   


After Tithonus 

by Brandon D. Ray   


He liked to go for walks along the river at sunset. In the summer it was cool and breezy by the river, allowing him to escape from the heat of the day, if only briefly. In the winter it was cold and the wind cut like a knife, reminding him that he was, after all, still alive. Whether he wanted to be or not. 

He also liked walking by the river because it cut straight through the heart of the campus, and that meant that most of the people he encountered were students: Young, vibrant and full of life and energy. Only very occasionally did he see one of them grayed out, an indication of impending tragedy. And when he did, he looked away. 

He had tried living as a hermit, in an old rambling farmhouse far out in the countryside, but it had not been bearable. It left him alone with his own thoughts far too much of the time, and with him that had never been a good idea. And so finally he had moved to the small college town on the banks of the river and constructed a quiet and reclusive existence, and tried not to think too much. 

It was in the third year of his sojourn that she finally found him. He had known in the back of his mind that eventually she would return to his life. She was smart and tenacious and she had resources, including her experience in helping him with his own quest all those years ago. And perhaps, he admitted to himself as he walked up the block towards the house which his neighbors thought was his home, perhaps deep down inside he wanted her to find him. 

She was sitting in the driver's seat of a late model Ford, parked so that she was facing away from him. For a moment it occurred to him that he could turn and walk away and disappear once again into the wilderness of civilization, but even as he thought the words his feet were moving him forward, and in another moment he rapped on the glass of the car window, and she looked up at him and smiled. 

He smiled back. 

It was his first smile in nearly three years, and was to be his last for many hours yet to come. 

# # # 

They walked in silence for awhile, down by the river, easily falling into step with one another in the old accustomed way. The tension he had expected was not present, the mere fact of being together again after three years of separation apparently being all that was needed for both of them to understand what was at stake and know how the game would be played. It would still be necessary for them to speak the words, and of course the outcome was very much in doubt, but there was no hurry; they had time to become reacquainted with each other's presence first. 

"I loved you, you know." 

It did not surprise him that she spoke first; she had always been the more forthright of the two of them, while he had constantly secondguessed and doubted his own thoughts and feelings. Only on the rarest of occasions -- usually in moments of great stress and danger -- had his desire for her overcome his fear of intimacy. But that had been years ago, and he had changed, and her presence by his side now gave him strength, rather than weakening him as it so often had in the past. 

"I loved you, too," he replied, glancing briefly down at her as they walked past the theater building. "That was why I left; I couldn't bear the thought of...." He let his voice trail off, trusting her to complete his sentence for him. And after a moment, she did. 

"You couldn't bear the thought of having me and then losing me." She looked up and waited for his nod before continuing. "But isn't that just what you've done by running away? Except that by running you've denied the good part to both of us, leaving only the heartache and loneliness." 

In another time and place he might have been left breathless by this stark statement of her feelings, as well as by her shrewd analysis of his. Neither of them had ever been very good at expressing their emotions, choosing to hold on to the friendship they had in a needy, almost neurotic way, rather than reaching out for the greater closeness which he had known in his heart they both wanted. Even then he had known it; even then. 

But that had been years ago, and they both had changed. And so all he said now was, "I know." Calmly accepting responsibility for his actions, rather than wallowing in self-abnegation as he might have done in the past. 

They walked in silence again for awhile, moving past the art building and finally turning onto the footbridge that led across the river to the student union. It was the dinner hour, and most people were at home or in the dormitory cafeterias, leaving the riverbanks largely unpopulated. And of the few people they did encounter, all were in color. 

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have run, and having run I should have come back." 

"Why didn't you?" she asked. 

The answer to that was simple. "What right had I to come back, after I abandoned you?" 

She stopped walking for a moment, and so did he, and for a pair of minutes she studied his face. Finally, she said, "Perhaps no right at all. But I would have forgiven you anyway." 

He regarded her for another moment or two, and then asked the first and most important of all his questions. "Do you forgive me now?" 

"I'm here, aren't I?" And she took his hand and they turned and continued walking. 

# # # 

Once across the river they turned south once again, and walked on past the student union and the practice field and the chapel, still holding hands. As they approached the railroad underpass which led to the library he drew her to a halt again, and said, "He told me that 75 years is the limit." 

She looked up at him and nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue. 

"Seventy five years," he repeated. "At the time it seemed very reasonable, very sensible. And he told me that he had to go to the hall of records just to remember his wife's name." He looked down at her sadly. "I...I couldn't bear the thought of that. So I decided to lie to myself instead." 

She nodded slowly. "You decided to try to persuade yourself that you didn't really care about me." 

"That's right. I thought if I did that I could avoid being hurt after you were gone." 

She shook her head and briefly lowered her eyes, and when she looked back up again they were shining with unshed tears. "You're an idiot." 

"I know." 

"But I love you anyway." 

"I know." And he bent and lightly brushed his lips against hers, and then he straightened up again and they walked on. 

# # # 

Eventually they reached the water treatment plant, and they turned away from the river and walked up the hill towards the main campus. The sun had set and stars were beginning to appear, and they walked hand-in-hand in the direction of the rising moon. 

The dinner hour was now past, and more people were beginning to appear on the streets. And as they stepped off the sidewalk and out onto the pedestrian mall, a young woman came rushing past them, her arms full of packages and her face alive with life and energy. And she was gray. 

And he did something he had not done in more than two years: He turned and watched her progress across the mall, standing in silence and holding his friend's hand until the young woman had vanished from his sight. And when he turned his gaze downwards again she was looking up at him, understanding and compassion writ large on her features. 

"Her?" she asked. 

And he nodded. "Her." 

"How soon?" 

"I don't know," he admitted. "It might be a minute; it might be an hour. But soon." 

She stared at him steadily for a moment, and then said, "That must be a terrible gift to have." 

"It is." He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to continue but knowing he could no longer lie to her, even by omission. And he added, "And the worst thing of all, the real reason why I left you, is that I could not bear the thought that one day you would walk into the room, and it would be you." 

She nodded slowly, and replied, "That would be pretty horrible." And she went up on her toes and put her arms around his neck, and this time the kiss they shared was neither brief nor chaste. And when they finally broke for breath, she whispered, "Promise me something." 

He nuzzled his cheek against hers, and said, "Anything within my power." 

"When the time comes, don't tell me." 

"I promise." 

# # # 

Much later they lay in his bed together, resting in each other's arms and trying to catch their breath. Moonlight filtered in through the partially open drapes, and a soft breeze washed over them like a warm, living blanket. 

"He lied to you, you know." Her voice was soft and dreamy, and still carried an echo of desire. 

"I know," he said, matching her tone precisely. 

"He lied to you," she repeated. "It isn't 75 years -- or 75 minutes, or 75 hours, or even 75 centuries." She lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a long, erotic kiss before continuing. "It's not any length of time at all. The past is past, and the future may never come. All any of us really have is now. And if we don't share now, we're only cheating ourselves." And again she kissed him, and her hand closed around his rapidly hardening penis. 

When his mouth was free again, he said, "I know. I've known that for over a year. And I'm sorry I cheated both us out of now for so long...." As he had earlier, down by the river, he let his voice trail off. And as she had done earlier, down by the river, she completed his thought. 

"But that's in the past. We still have now." 

She rolled onto her back and pulled him down on top of her and he entered her again with one smooth stroke, causing them both to groan softly. Her arms went around his shoulders and her legs went around his waist, and her hips moved in perfect rhythm with his own. And she whispered incoherent phrases of love in his ear, urging him on, until at last they exploded together, and for a timeless interval there was nothing in the universe but the two of them. And finally, slowly, gently, they settled back down to earth, still wrapped in each other's arms. 

"We still have now," she whispered again, just before they both drifted off to sleep. "We still have now. Till death do us part."   
  


Fini 


End file.
